The Restaurant
The Restaurant in Station Heights sells drinks and foods, it was in Traverse Town District 1 but since Traverse is destroyed, it's moved to Twilight Town. Back when KHO is on, there's an almost similar Restaurant, now the mods have decided to bring it back to TS. The Bar is a relaxing place where players sometimes gather to chat while buying drinks and food to enjoy while sitting on stools. A Moogle NPC is there, sometimes it's blocking the ways of a door making Players get frustrated, though the Moogle is invincible,it can't be killed but it can talk, it really frustrates people to hear it say "Kupo!" everytime they try to kill it. There are Menus for Drinks and Foods, Players can check it by pressing 'Enter' on the Keyboard while facing the Menu to read it. Jobs Players can take jobs to work as a Waiter/Waitress, Bartender, or Chef. They will get profit depending on how much stuff they sold. Waiter/Waitress They greet people into the restaurant, help them find a seat, and take their orders. Then, they tell the cook what was ordered. The customers pay them the price for food then they will deliver it to either the Bartender or the Chef depending on what was ordered and bought, if it's a chef, they will get half of what was ordered. Waiters/Waitresses can be Temporary Chefs if no Chefs are on. Bartenders They stand and work behind the counter, the bartender spends a very small amount of munny to make a drink. Then, they resell the drink for as much munny as they want. Chefs Chefs remain in the kitchen, and cook the food, then give it to the waiter/waitress to serve to the customers. Their money is half of what was ordered. For example, if you cook something that is 100 munny on the menu, the waiter/waitress is paid 100 munny., Then, they give 50 of it to the cook. Places There are two places, the Bar where Bartenders Work and the Kitchen where Chefs work, Waiters are free to roam around as they take orders and receive payments. The Restaurant The Restaurant where the Bar and the door to the Kitchen is located. Tables, chairs and stools are places so that Players can sit while chatting.Menu of drinks and foods are posted on two walls. Menu of drinks are on the left wall, Menu of foods are on the right wall. There's a Piano but sadly, it's un-playable. The Bar The Bar is behind the counter, Players except Bartenders with Bartender Keys can't enter the counter. Bartenders prepare drinks here and give it to the Waiter/Waitress then they will give it to the customer. Customers sits around the stools placed arouns the Bar Counter to chat and get their drinks.Bartenders will let the Waiter/Waitresses in to get drinks for customers and to give the munny to Bartenders. Moogles frequently blocks the way of Bartenders of making drinks. Drinks Menu Currently only 4 are sold -Beer -Wine -The Fury HP -The Fury MP The Kitchen The Kitchen is where Chefs work, they cook here then a Waiter/Waitress enters to serve it to customers. No Moogles blocking the way here, the Kitchen can only be entered by Players or Chefs with Chef Key or if someone with a Chef Key lets them enter the kitchen. Chefs can be Temporary Waiters/Waitresses if no Waiters/Waitresses are on. Food Menu Currently only 4 are sold -Cup of Ramen -Burger -Sea Salt Icecream -Fries Current Workers List of current workers in the Restaurant Bartenders -Wiiman -Ryan -Morpheus -Haseo Chefs -Xehanort -Andylucho -SteelFace -Cybrex Waiters/Waitresses -Kurix -xXKeybladeMasterXx How to Apply To apply for a Job, PM the admin Mikado about: -Your ingame Username -What you are applying for -How often you are online Suggesting New Ideas You can suggest new ideas for Drinks and Foods at KHO Restaurant Suggest about the names of the drinks and what they do/ the "reason" people would like to buy them. Your ideas may not be approved. Category:TS Specials